Angels and Demons of the Three kingdoms (The Rewrite)
by Queen Mist777
Summary: A Hybrid, Angel, and Demon comes to the Han Dynasty to experience the battles, trials, and romance of the Three Kingdom Era. What is to come to these mythic princesses as they live in ancient China? Drama? Romance? Pain and sadness? Come read and review to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, how ya been?**

 **Sorry for the wait, but it's finally up! The rewrite of Angels and Demons of the Three Kingdoms.**

 **Reviews and** **kind** **criticism is appreciated.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter One-Immortal Princesses come to China**

Ancient China, year 184 of the Han Dynasty era, there was war. The war has occurred near a small village in northeast China. The humans that lived in the village tried to flee from the flames and destruction that is destroying their precious village. The mortals screamed, cried, and shouted for someone to save them, but no one listen to their plead. But there were those who stood behind to fend for their family and village from the evil within, however the brave humans were soon cut down by villains in yellow armor. They were killed by the Yellow Turbans, soldiers who follow the priest of 'The Way of Peace' Zhang Jiao.

Zhang Jiao stood on a stone platform at the top of the high hill watching his loyal soldiers destroy the village and its people. He laughed as the people ran in fear.

"Yes, run you fools! Run, for I shall destroy the Han for the glory of heaven!" He exclaimed as his minions charged forward destroying everything in their path.

Suddenly far in the distance, two large armies of Wei blue and Wu red marched to the battlefield to diminish the Yellow Turban threat. Lord Cao Cao led the army of blue, while Lord Sun Jian led the army of red. The yellow soldiers were shocked to see an army that big coming towards then, but that did not stop them from wreaking havoc on the field.

Zhang Jiao chuckled, and then laughed like an insane mental patient.

"So the armies of Wei and Wu believe they can stop us form achieving our goal to the heavens? Ha, they are welcome to try, but they will fail! For I am heaven's chosen one!" Jiao laughed again believing that no one can stop him from bring China to 'The Way of Peace'.

As the war raged on between the Yellow Turbans and the two armies, no human not even Zhang Jiao knows that they are being watched by mythic beings of another universe.

 **Universe E, Eternity Kingdom**

In the throne room of the Eternity Kingdom, three queens were staring at a big orb that displayed the war go on in ancient China. Blue and red soldiers were fighting against yellow soldiers, while the Yellow Turban leader taunted the enemy. The queen in grey, Infinity Eternity, believed she and the other queens have seen enough of what's happening, and destroyed the orb.

"So what are your opinions of what we've just observed?" Infinity asked the other queens.

"I can think of a million things; boring, waste of my time that I won't get back, and what's the fucking point of that shit!" The Hell queen in black, Onyx, exclaimed. "WWII was more interesting than that bullshit!"

"Onyx, please watch your language!" The Heaven queen in white, Rose, told her.

Onyx narrowed her right eye at the holy queen.

"I ain't gonna listen to a holy bitch like you, Rose." Onyx replied rudely.

Rose didn't bother to say anything back at her, she only shook her head.

"If you two are done I'd like to discuss with you why I showed you that event in ancient China." The High queen said; the queens of black and white were silent. "You see about a few earth weeks ago I went to their continent, Asia, to the Chinese museum."

"Get to the damn point." Onyx demanded.

Infinity narrowed her eyes at the brown skin queen despite that her eyes are covered in sharp, grey thorn vines.

"I find that this Han Dynasty is very interesting, and that it would be a fascinating experience for our sisters."

Onyx and Rose looked at each other for a second before turning to the high queen.

"Infinity, are you saying you want to send all of our sisters into Chinese history?" The fair skin queen inquired.

"Yes, but not all of them just Thorn, Topaz, and Daisy."

"And you want our approval?"

"Yes."

The Heaven and Hell queens pondered their answers for a moment before answering.

"Topaz's a wild card, and will fuck up anything with legs like a New York thot. I don't care if she goes or not."

"And Daisy told me she wanted to learn more about human history, and I'd be more than-"

"Just say you approve so we get on with our lives!" Onyx yelled.

"Yes, I approve." Rose said.

"Good, now I'm gonna go to the meeting room, and see how Queen Nebula is processing." She told then before walking out of the throne room.

The two queens were puzzled when they heard the Galaxy queen was here. Without hesitation they followed after Infinity to the meeting quarters. The three queens went down the wide corridor; passing by the grey maids, guards, and butlers. As they approached the meeting room, they heard 70s disco music on the other side. Infinity opened the door, and was greeted by Queen Nebula.

Nebula is a tall, black woman with brown afro hair, wearing a 70s disco suit and roller skates. The Time Twins, Deamond and Diamond, were also present in the room along with is Thorn, Topaz, and Daisy. They were watching the Galaxy queen roller dancing on the large table. After about a few minutes, Onyx used her black diamond eye to kill the music, and then lifted the table making Nebula fall off. Nebula collected herself as she got off the flooring.

"Hello girls!" Nebula greeted as she skated over to the queens.

"Did you have a talk with the twins about what I told you?" Infinity inquired her.

Nebula was about to answer, but Deamond Time cut his big sister off.

"She did." Deamond said.

"And we agreed." Diamond finished.

"Will someone tell us the hell you guys are talking about, and why Nebula called us here?" Thorn, the red Eternity princess demanded.

"Thorns, remember what I told you about explicit language?" The yellow Heaven princess, Daisy said to her dear friend.

"I do, but I mostly tuned you out." She said bluntly.

Topaz laughed at Daisy's shocked expression.

Thorn's sister cleared her throat to get the girls' attention.

"Nebula called you girls here because I told her to after she talked to the twins."

"About what?"

"You girls will be taking a…as the humans call it a field trip to the Han Dynasty of ancient China."

"Boring!" Topaz shouted.

"Deamond and Diamond will take you back to the Han era to learn about what happened in their timeline, and will join in the war."

"Boring! Boring! Fucking boring!" Topaz shouted, as she jumped in her child like a pouty toddler.

"The men in that era are hot and will have their shirts off in battle." Onyx stated.

"Now that's not boring."

"When you guys get there you can join only one army; Wei or Wu or any other army that fits you." Infinity informed.

"In addition, we will be watching you girls from Time tower to make sure the humans of that era don't get suspicious of what you are." Diamond said.

"Do any of you have any questions before you depart?" Rose asked.

"Must we fight in this war of theirs? Can't we bring peace between the troubled armies?" Daisy asked with worry.

"No!" Onyx and Topaz said in unison, frightening Daisy.

"Uh, I think we should leave now." Thorn finally said.

"Couldn't agree more." Deamond said, and then got out of his chair to make a portal into the past. "Step into the portal and you will appear in the forest near the Wu and Wei camps."

Thorn nodded at the brown skin boy before jumping into the bright blue portal. Topaz was the next to jump in, and then Daisy went in after her. Once all girls were in the time portal closed.

"Y'all get back to the tower and make sure the girls got there alright." Nebula told them.

The twins created another portal back to Time tower to assure the princesses made it there safely. All that was left in the meeting room was the four queens.

"Oh, I just realized your twin brother isn't here with us. Where is he, Nebula?" The white queen inquired the Galaxy queen.

"Cosmos, he's just doing his thang; keeping our system in order and all that." Nebula told the pure queen.

"Or he be tryin' to find a woman he can call his." The grey queen spoke.

Nebula's mouth dropped at hearing that, while Onyx laughed hysterically and Rose was telling her that was messed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait!**

 **Welcome to chapter two of Angels and Demons!**

 **Review, follow, and favorite if you like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two-Joining the Chinese armies**

Deamond's portal appeared in the forest near the campsite of the Wei and Wu armies **.** Thorn is the first to walk out of the portal, then came out Topaz, and lastly Daisy. The girls stood in the middle of the woods wondering where the campsite was; Daisy and Thorn are wondering that.

"Where's the campsite?" Daisy asked out loud.

"That's what I trying to find out." Thorn said.

"Topaz, do you have any guesses?"

"I ain't got nothin because I don't care." She replied.

As Daisy lectured the demon princess to help out, which Topaz ignored her, Thorn looked above the trees to if there is anything that could give them a hint of where the camp is. Her ruby eyes sought a cloud of grey smoke coming out of the north side of the forest.

"Guys, I see smoke coming from the north. No doubt it should lead us to the campsite." the hybrid informed them.

"Then what the fuck are waiting for? Let's go!" Topaz said as she ran ahead, Thorn and Daisy following after her.

At the end of the forest is a gargantuan campsite. There were tents, flags, and soldiers in Wu red, and Wei Blue. Some of them were purple, which means they are soldiers of the Imperial army sent by the China's Imperial court. The soldiers in the camp are either training, eating, or chatting to one another, while the high rank generals were doing more important work.

The mystic girls walked through the camp browsing the soldiers, weapons, and armor like a renascence fair. Some of the men turned heads to the girls, while most ignored them to do productive things.

"Oh my, I've never imagined that there would be so many humans in one camp." Daisy said as her yellow eyes scanned her surroundings.

"Really, you've never seen humans in a big camp gettin ready for war?" Topaz inquired.

"No because I can't stand watching or hearing that humans are kill each other!"

"Well it's their fuckin fault for the choices they make in their pathetic lives." Topaz stated.

"Daisy and Topaz focus! We need to find the leader of this operation." Thorn reminded.

"How Thorn? We have no idea where or what this man looks like." the yellow angel remarked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Couldn't we ask these men where their leader is residing?

"We could, but they might become suspicious of us, and that might put us at risk."

"Then how are we-"

Suddenly, a soldier in purple armor ran up to the supernatural entities.

"Hey you three, who are you? And why are you in our camp?!" The soldier demanded.

"I can answer those questions for you, sir." Topaz cut in.

'Oh no, you can't.' The red princess pondered.

"Why we're here, and who we are… is none of yo damn business!" Topaz then laughed, but everyone else was not impressed.

"Do ignore her, sir. We are looking for the leader of this establishment." Thorn informed the soldier.

"Lord He Jin is the leader of this camp and our battle against the Yellow Turbans." He said. "Now identify yourselves or I will assume you're just some wandering concubines."

"Concubines?" puzzled Daisy.

"We will explain ourselves once we see this…Lord He Jin." Thorn told.

The man crossed his arms as he pondered on what he should do next.

"Very well, follow me." Then he walked to the commander's tent with the girls following behind him. "Lord He Jin is strategizing with the other commanders, so don't go in until he calls you girls in."

Once they arrived at the general's tent, the soldier went inside to inform his leader of the strange girls. In the tent, Lord He Jin was at the war table strategizing with three other lords; Cao Cao, Sun Jian, and Liu Bei.

"Cao Cao, I want your army to be stationed to the west of the battlefield." He demanded.

"Hmm." was Cao Cao's response.

"Sun Jian, have your men positioned to the south." He told the Wu king.

"Understood." He said.

"And…Liu Bei right? Take the volunteer soldiers into the village near the mountain."

"Will do." Said Liu Bei.

After giving orders to the men, He Jin finally took notice of one of his soldiers in his tent.

"General He Jin." The soldier greeted with respectful bow.

"What is it?" He inquired.

"There are three girls outside who request to see you, but would not say who they are or why they're here." He informed his leader.

The four men raised their brows at that information.

"Girls are in this camp?!" He Jin bellowed.

"They must be concubines." Cao Cao exclaimed.

"I doubt that, Lord Cao Cao. Maybe these girls have come here to help us in this battle." Sun Jian suggested.

"We don't know for sure, but you should let them in, and hear them out to see what their attentions are." Liu Bei implied.

"Very well," He turns to the soldier. "bring these girls in."

The purple armored man went out the tent, and then came back inside with Thorn, Daisy, and Topaz entering after him. Thorn was the first to acknowledge the shocked visages these four men had when they entered the tent. She wasn't surprised that they were watching three supernatural girls from different cliques coming to battle. The soldier told his leader about the girls before he was dismissed from the tent.

"My soldier says you girls were looking for commander of this camp, which is me by the way, but you would not reveal who you are or why you're here to anyone but me, correct?" The redhead nodded. "Tell me who you are, and what's your purpose for being here."

"I'm Thorn." She introduced.

"Topaz!" The demonic princess added.

"And I am Daisy, sir." Daisy curtseyed.

"Girl, get up! This ain't London!" Topaz told the yellow angel; Daisy rolled her eyes at the orange hair girl.

'These girls are strange.' The commander pondered. "Right, now what are you ladies here for?"

"We want to offer our assistance in this battle."

He Jin was astonished, but quickly shook it off.

"Do you now?" Thorn nods to He Jin. "What experience do you girls have on the battlefield?"

"I have experience in close combat and can kill an enemy at long range distance." Thorn explained.

"And the two behind you?"

"The one in yellow is better battling at far away distance, for she has a musket on her person. The other in orange, she-"

"I like crushing their bodies under the weight of my hammer." The brown skin girl begins to chuckle insanely. "The sound of bones braking, blood dripping from my hammer, and the-"

"TOPAZ!" Thorn yelled; Topaz flinched by hearing her named being yelled like that.

Thorn glared at Topaz as she backed away from the red entity. Thorn has to mentally count to ten in order to clam herself down; if she didn't then she would do something that she will regret later. Once she was finished she looked back at the commanding officer.

"Yes, that's what she does."

"I see." The commandeered said.

Suddenly a flap of the tent curtain became ajar, and a soldier's head pooped in.

"Commander the Imperial army is ready to head for battle, sir." He informed.

"Good, we shall deploy for battle soon! Lord Cao Cao, Lord Sun Jian, and Lord Liu Bei get your armies prepared!"

The three generals exit the violet tent to prepare their armies for war. General He Jin was left alone with the three mysterious ladies.

"Commander, can we please help you in this time of need?" Daisy inquired.

"Fine, but whatever you weaklings do don't get in the Imperials way or do anything that might cost us this damn war!"

With that said, he left the girls inside his tent and to his army.

"So what do we do now?" asked the yellow angel.

"We change into our battle attire, and go join the humans outside."

The girls agreed and changed into their preferred battle attire.

Thorn's attire is a red leotard, knee high boots, and grey shoulder guards. Topaz had on a deep orange strapless bra, orange and black boots, figureless gloves, and an orange micro skirt. Lastly, Daisy wore a bright yellow robe with slits on the sides, white leggings, yellow boots, and white gloves.

"Let's go!" Thorn said, as they walked out of the tent to join the other armies for the upcoming battle against the Yellow Turbans.


End file.
